Question: Rewrite ${(3^{6})^{-10}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ (3^{6})^{-10} = 3^{(6)(-10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{6})^{-10}} = 3^{-60}} $